


An Aroma of Warmth

by Castiels_burgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_burgers/pseuds/Castiels_burgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel walked into the vintage coffee shop, the bell above the door rang. Instantly, he was welcomed by a strong vanilla scent. The shop was filled with small talk, chesnut tables, and an aroma of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aroma of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well, this is my first attempt at a one shot, and I don't know about you, but I've read a thousand versions of this, but I really love coffee shop au's, so I thought, why not another one? This is purely fluff, so please, sit back, eat a tub of ice cream, and enjoy, because I know I enjoyed writing this, and hopefully there will be more to come! :D

As Castiel walked into the vintage coffee shop, the bell above the door rang. Instantly, he was welcomed by a strong vanilla scent. The shop was filled with small talk, chesnut tables, and an aroma of warmth. He made his way up to the vacant counter, observing the decor. Above the counter, he spotted a sign with various drinks written in chalk. He hadn't noticed that a man with vibrant green eyes had been staring at him from behind the counter. He made his presence known with a clearing of the throat, and Castiel's attention was immediately caught by the green eyes in front of him. Castiel felt a blush creep its way up his neck and to his cheeks, adjusting the black rimmed glasses on his face. The barista must have noticed because a grin was plastered on his face.

"What can I get you?" The barista asked, not taking his eyes off of Castiel's blue ones.

"Um, can I get a black coffee, two sugars?" Castiel replied, finally peering his eyes away from the stranger's and looking to the tiled floor. 

"Can I get your name?" The barista asked.

"Castiel." Not even bothering to use a simple 'Cas' that he usually does, but for some reason, he wanted, no, needed, the barista to know his name.

"Like the angel?" This time Castiel was smiling, for most people just gave him a weird look when they heard his name.

"Precisely." The barista wrote something on his cup, which Castiel assumed to be his name and order.

"Black coffee, two sugars, for Castiel, coming right up." The barista winked, fucking winked, at Castiel as he turned to occupy himself with the concoction. Castiel was caught off guard by not only the wink, but also the way his named rolled off the barista's tongue, putting extra emphasis on the 'el'. Castiel watched as the barista moved swiftly, grabbing a cup, a lid, grabbing the ingredients for the coffee, it was like a choreographed dance, one that he'd practiced everyday. When the barista had his back turned to Castiel, he took advantage of the view, taking in the back muscles of the barista with every movement of his arms, and the way his apron was tied loosely, then lowered his eyes to his bowlegs. Castiel felt his breath falter slightly, and once again, he found himself peering into a pool of green eyes. The barista was closer then he was before, now leaning against the counter with a smirk on his lips. He was blushing again, hoping the barista had not noticed him staring. 

The barista slid his cup over to Castiel, their hands briefly brushing with the exchange. This time, it was the barista's turn to blush. Castiel handed the barista the money, leaving the extra change in the tip jar. Castiel turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He turned, even the barista looked shocked, as if he hadn't thought about what his action before he did it. The barista drew his hand back as if he had just touched a hot pan, scratching the back of his neck as if the action never happened. 

"Name's Dean. Dean Winchester." He said with a shy grin plastered on his face, extending his hand to Castiel. Castiel stared at his hand, but eventually reached out to shake it while making a mental note of the barista's name.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel responded with a grin of his own. "Uh, I better get going, it was nice meeting you, Dean." Castiel turned and left leaving the barista with red cheeks and a huge smile across his lips.

The library was rather empty, Castiel finding himself bored and nothing to do, when suddenly, something caught his eye. His cup. He looked at the handwriting on the side of his cup.

A phone number. A huge smile crept its way to his face and he stored the number in his phone, making a mental note that he had a call to make later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm a sucker for fluff, so I had to write this. Feedback is always appreciated, but anyway, thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
